Just a Kiss
by letgolaughing
Summary: A prompt to write David and Regina after the battle with Zelena after Regina got thrown through the clock tower. Just a oneshot


**Got a prompt from PrincessofSea to write these two after the battle with Zelena :) just a quick little oneshot! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

She almost didn't hear the knock on her front door she was hissing to herself so loudly. Furious with her new found sister and her magic, furious with Rumplestiltskin, furious with her mother, furious with herself. She had had nothing nice to say since she had left Main Street. The townspeople had managed to hold on to enough sense to stay out of her way and because of it no fatalities occurred at her hand.

She slammed the cupboard door shut, mumbling some incoherent remark as she stalked out of the kitchen and to the front door. She just about lost her ever loving mind when she heard the door open without her hand on the handle. "Who the hell are you to think you can just waltz in to my home!?" She bellowed with a low and vicious growl in her voice as she moved down the hall with large furious steps, her heels tapping loudly every time they met the floor.

When she came in to the foyer she laid her eyes on David walking up the few stairs to the main floor of her home and she gave an exasperated smile and an unimpressed huff, "what on earth do you think you are doing? I have never thought much of you but I had always believed you to have a little common courtesy! Just because you're _Prince Charming _doesn't mean you get to-!"

She was cut off abruptly when he pulled her in to him and she collided in to his body with a small thud that pushed the air from her lungs. The movement caught her off guard and when she finally found breath to snap a sharp retort and push him off her, she paused. He held her tight against him, one arm around her lower back and the other around her shoulders as he buried his face in to her hair and neck before taking a deep breath.

It was like he was seeking comfort in her but...but that couldn't be right. The pair of them were only just beginning to get along. "David," she called quietly and when he didn't reply or even move, she moved her thumb softly over his side beneath his ribs where she had awkwardly had to place her hands, "David what's wrong? Is Snow alright?"

"She's fine," he whispered back and nuzzled in a little deeper in to her neck. She was so little in his arms. Or perhaps she just seemed incredibly small because the only woman he had been hugging as of late was quite pregnant. Either way, she was smaller than he believed her to be. He rather enjoyed it.

He had been worried about her through that fight with Zelena. Actually he had been worried about her a lot lately and he didn't know why. Ever since they had managed to get back to Storybrooke and she had decided to help them he found that every time he saw her his heart skipped a few beats and sometimes made it all the way up to his throat.

He didn't know what he felt toward her but he knew he shouldn't feel anything for her at all. It was confusing and wrong and he hated himself for it but he couldn't help it, "are you alright?"

"Yes of course," she replied quietly with a frown and her brow furrowed. She felt him nuzzle in a little more and tighten his arms further and as he took another deep breath, her lips parted as if to say something but she didn't quite know what to say. It wasn't more than a few seconds before he lifted his head and loosened his arms a little as he pulled back and released her from his crushing hug.

"It didn't look alright."

"Well magic can be as forgiving as it can be unforgiving," she answered quietly and a soft warm rasp entered her voice. It had him smiling just a little and breathing out a small puff of air from his nose in place of a laugh. She glanced at his hand when he lifted it and then looked back to him when he softly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He kept his gaze on his fingertips but she wasn't all that convinced that he was purposely avoiding her eyes.

When he finally did look her in the eye she held his soft blue in confusion as his thumb continued to move along her cheek and he lost himself in thought. There was worry in his eyes. But also relief. Both of which were things she couldn't really understand coming from him. His touch was soft and while it was oddly soothing it was also making her a little uneasy. She didn't know what his intentions were in coming here. Or if he was even aware of them himself or had any at all for that matter.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her frown grew a little more prominent when he began moving in closer to her. She didn't lean away because she couldn't really grasp at what was happening. He was not about to kiss her. There was no way.

But then he softly parted her lips with his and gently took her bottom lip between his. She was confused by the kiss and couldn't pull away but out of instinct her mouth closed hesitantly around his in return. It was only a few seconds before he softly broke the kiss and while she moved her eyes back and forth between his blue eyes and his mouth, he stepped in to her and slid his hands up to tangle gently in her soft dark hair.

Her lips were parted in confusion and a little bit of shock that he had just kissed her. And was he about to do it again? She took a breath to say something but he had pressed his lips to hers before the words could come out. Her face contorted in confusion as he softly kneaded her lips and she rested her hands lightly between them on his chest. She didn't hate the gesture. She was just confused by it.

His kiss was tentative and savouring and she only returned with the bare minimum of movements. He didn't seem to mind that though. He swivelled his head and kissed her again a little harder causing her hands to close around the front of his shirt. She let it continue for a few seconds longer before she caught him during a quick break for air, his mouth merely hovering over hers, "David-"

"Shut up," he whispered and she fell silent once again and he dropped his forehead to rest against hers, his hands still in her hair, "just...shut up," he gave a single small shake of his head and moved a thumb over her temple. He was conflicted, more than conflicted really. He shouldn't feel anything for this woman and yet he did. Denying them wasn't making those feelings go away and tonight had them roaring in his ears. It was as though the entire world had stopped when he watched her get flung through the face of the clock tower.

"You scared me," whispered and felt her brow furrow beneath his as she remained still.

One hand moved from her head and laid over one of hers gently holding his shirt, the contact resulting in her swallowing and feeling the sudden desire to reassure him, "I'm alright, Charming. Nothing that won't heal," she whispered gently and felt him push his nose against hers a little as he let out a long breath.

After a long pause of silence between them he lifted his forehead from hers and kissed her again and for reasons unknown to her, she kissed him back.

It was a slow kiss but it wasn't gentle per se. It was firm and strong and it grew even more so when she opened her mouth beneath his and tentatively let him in. She was rewarded with a respectful and rather modest tongue slipping past her lips. The sweetness and kindness of his kiss had her letting out a slow exhale and relaxing in to him as she slid her hands slowly up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. His wound around her middle nice and tight and the thumb of one hand moved up and down over her ribs in a slow and gentle caress.

She didn't have her heart in her chest so she could not feel completely but she figured that that was a good thing. His kiss made her feel warm inside and if he was simply using her then so be it. It didn't matter. She was going to use him right back whether it was just this one time, just this one kiss, if it went beyond that tonight, or if he came back tomorrow. It seemed though that he was perfectly content to just kiss her for the time being and that was perfectly alright.

She didn't mind. It felt good to be wanted and he wasn't at all a bad kisser. He was working through something and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't starting to like his method. He was intense and sure but there was still a savouring softness to his kiss and that is what she stayed so happily for. It had been a long while since she had shared a kiss and an even longer time since she had shared one so slow and wonderfully thorough.

She played with the short hair at the nape of his neck and let out a soft happy sigh against his mouth as she leaned in to him. It was just a kiss and it was a very good one at that.


End file.
